


Merry Christmas, Darling. (FanArt)

by vortexofevilkz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofevilkz/pseuds/vortexofevilkz
Summary: While Emma and Regina are admiring their daughter Hope's Christmas drawing, Henry decided to surprise his moms with a present.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Merry Christmas, Darling. (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

> A beautiful Christmas morning with the Swan-Mills family.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year, Swen! May 2020 be magical in every possible way!


End file.
